Tiffany Young
Perfil *thumb|266pxNombre Artístico: 'Tiffany. *'Nombre Real: 'Stephanie Hwang. *'Nombre Coreano: Hwang Mi Young (황미영). *'Apodos:' Fany,Spongebob Hwang, Fany Fany Tiffany, Human Jukebox, Mushroom, Tiffiana, JumFany, AjumNy, Ddilfany, Bam Fany. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, MC, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''1-Agosto-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento': San Francisco, California, USA. *'Estatura:' 164cm. *'Peso: 51''' kg. *'Tipo de Sangre:' O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment. Biografía Tiffany nació en San Francisco, California, y creció como la menor de tres hermanos en Diamond Bar, Los Ángeles, California. Audicionó en el SM Entertainment Starlight Casting Syst em en Los Ángeles y se unió a la compañía en Octubre de 2004. Fue entrenada por tres años y siete meses en SM Entertainment. Aunque Tiffany se graduó en la Korea Kent Foreign School en Abril de 2007, anteriormente asistió a la primaria y secundaria en South Pointe Middle School y Diamond Bar High School en California. Tiffany habla Inglés y Coreano. Cuando la SM Entertaiment descubrió a Tiffany le dio la noticia de que se tendría que mudar a Corea; al principio ella estaba muy confundida, ya que sólo tenía 16 años y su madre había muerto 2 años antes (falleció cuando Tiffany tenía 14 años) también por esa causa su padre se negaba totalmente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Tiffany tomó la decisión de irse a Corea para cumplir su sueño y por eso, lleva 8 años sin ver a su padre; lo que hace que su relación no sea normal. SM Entertaiment se alegró mucho cuando Tiffany aceptó, pues era muy buena cantante. Al llegar a Corea estaba muy confundida, ya que no sabía hablar el idioma y no tenía familiares ahí. Su primer concierto en Corea fue en el teatro y hubo muy buenas opiniones sobre Tiffany y la prensa se la "devoró". En un Programa de entrevistas dijo; " En Corea he hecho amigos, he cumplido sueños y muchas cosas, pero lo más importante, es que encontré quién era y encontré MI RESPLANDOR". OST Dramas *''Rise and Shine (feat Kyuhyun de Super Junior) para To The Beautiful You (2012) *''Because It´s You para Love Rides the Rain (2012) *''Ring (Banji) para Haru (2010) *''By Myself para Ja Myung Go (2009) *''Mabinogi (feat Jessica, SeoHyun)'' ''para Mabinogi'' (2008)'' Peliculas *I AM. (como ella misma) (2012) Programas de TV *Girls Generation And The Dangerous Boys (SNSD,2011) *Dream Team - SNSD (KBS2,2011) *Win Win (SNSD, 2010) *Show Music Core (MC ft. Taeyeon y Seohyun ) (MBC, 2010 - Actualidad) *Family Outing (Cap. 81-82) (2009) *Hello Baby (SNSD,2009) *Horror Movie Factory (SNSD, 2008) *Miraculous Victory. Invitada con Big Bang *Kko Kko Tour Season 1 (KBS2, 2008) *Girls' Generation's Factory Girl (Mnet, 2008) *Girls' Generation (MTV, 2007) *Girls Goes to School (Mnet, 2007) Musicales *''"The Fame"'' (2011) Discografia Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Girls' Generation. ' Sub-Unidad:''' TaeTiSeo. *'Idiomas: 'Coreano (Fluido), Ingles (Fluido), y Español (Elemental). *'Descubrimiento: '2004, SM Casting System. *'Colegio: ' Korea Kent Foreign School, South Pointe Middle School, Diamond Bar High School en California. *'Especialidades: 'Arte, Musica, Deportes. *'Su lema es: 'La practica hace la perfección. *'Religión: 'Cristiana. *'Canción Favorita del Grupo: 'Baby Baby y The Boys ( Ya que ella compuso la letra en Inglés). *'Compañera de Cuarto: 'Ultimamente duerme con Hyoyeon. *'Color Favorito: 'Rosado. *Su madre murió de cáncer cuando ella tenía 14 años. *Le gusta que todo sea perfecto. *Se preocupa mucho por las integrantes del grupo, suele ser la madre, las cuida como si fueran sus hijas y siempre las cuenta para que no falte ninguna. *Tiene unas de las mejores Sonrisas del ''Medio Artístico, ''y la apodan como Eye-Smile, que significa "sonrisa de ojos" junto con una de sus amigas Min. *Kim Hyun Joong dijo que ella parecia un ángel. Ella misma declaró una vez que su tipo ideal era Kim Hyun Joong. *Sus mejores amigas dentro del grupo son Yuri y Taeyeon *Es muy cercana a Min de Wonder Girls *En Happy Together Tiffany confesó que entre todas sus compañeras ella era la que tenia mas tolerancia tomando alcohol, y tambien revelo su peso, diciendo que pesaba 47 kg. *Su miembro favorito de SHINee es Taemin, en un programa declaró que cuando lo vio tocar el piano pensó que se veía muy lindo. *Se lleva muy bien con todas, aunque algunas de las miembros la molestan y le juegan bromas, sobre la cultura coreana, cosas que ella no sabe muy bien porque se crió en EE.UU. *No se lleva bien con los bebes, porque según ella "Lloran siempre que los tiene en brazos". *Dijo para la revista "Vogue Girl" que últimamente ha estado escuchando música electrónica, entre los artistas como PitBull, Jessie J, Rihanna, Adele y David Guetta. También le gusta escuchar a Justin Bieber, Lana del Rey e incluso dijo que últimamente le gustaba escuchar la música de Wonder Girls. *Cuando los fans de Malasia recibieron a SNSD en el aeropuerto, un fan quería darle chocolates a Tiffany, pero uno de los guardaespaldas no lo permitió y lo empujó, Tiffany se dio cuenta de esto así que se dio la vuelta y fue a recoger los chocolates, pero la exigencia de la seguridad era tanta que el hombre otra vez fue empujado. Tiffany avanzó y se despidió de su fan con una gran sonrisa y agitando los chocolates en su mano diciéndole 'Thank you'. *La vez que más lloró en toda su vida fue el 3 de enero de 2002 (Parece ser que es la muerte de su madre) *Si no hubiera sido cantante le hubiese gustado ser abogada. *Es muy femenina, se preocupa mucho por su salud y físico. *Es Cristiana Devota. *El primer beso de Tiffany fue en Estados Unidos mientras jugaba a girar la botella. *Para no ser confundida con Stephanie de CSHJ, ella decidió escoger "Tiffany" como su nombre artístico. Ella confesó que "Tiffany" fue el nombre que su madre quería darle pero su padre la llamó Stephanie en vez. *Su "Título Idol", "Más brillante que las joyas"(Brighter than jewels), es el significado de su nombre en coreano, Mi-young. Durante sus días de debut, ella no era tan fluida en coreano. Siempre pronunciaba su introducción de "boseok" (joyas) a "beoseot" (champiñones) por lo que sus fans pensaron que ella decía "Más brillante que los Champiñones". Ella ganó el apodo de "Mushroom (Champiñón)" desde entonces. *Tiene un perro llamado "Romeo". *Le teme y odia a los bichos. *Una vez SNSD dejó a Tiffany en la casa por accidente, cuando Tiffany se enteró salió corriendo, en lágrimas detras de ellas. *Cuando Tiffany comenzó sus clases de Yoga, estaba muy entusiasmada que incluso le pidió a su instructor que le enseñara bien. Luego, después de 4 clases se retiró. *Sooyoung una vez dijo que los fans de Tiffany querían llamar a la 9na estación de la Asamblea Nacional "Estación de Tiffany". *Tiffany una vez se unió al fan-café de Taeyeon pero fue expulsada por no seguir las reglas. *Los miembros escogieron a Tiffany & Hyoyeon como las personas que más pelearían con su futuro esposo. Incluso Tiffany se escogió a ella misma, diciendo que ella pelea mucho por teléfono (en especial con su hermano mayor) *Seohyun dijo una vez que la voz de Tiffany es tan fuerte, que si ella fuera a entrar en una discución en la planta 1, la 6ta planta probablemente podía oír. *Han dicho que es la reina de los errores, confundio la version gee koreana a japones y tambien en varias ocaciones se adelanta o se atrasaza en los bailes.Ver Video *Tiffany solía hablar Coreano con acento americano. *Cuando Tiffany se emociona, su tono se vuelve alto como la sirena de una ambulancia. *Las miembros de Girls' Generation decían que Tiffany sufría de insomnio. *Al final de "''Horror Movie Factory", Sooyoung confesó que una vez que se despertó, fue a la cocina, y vió a Tiffany con los ojos entre cerrados, el cabello enredado, sin maquillaje, a las 4:30AM, y que cuando la vió y chocó con ella, creyó que era una zombie (habían visto una película de terror esa noche). *Siempre que Tiffany es engañada por las miembros de su grupo y aprende como hacerlo va a donde su amiga Nicole de KARA y le hace el mismo truco. *Confesó que casi no usa los guantes rojos en el video de Paparazzi, porque no le quedaban y tenía "Manos de Gigante". *A pesar de que su nombre en coreano sea Mi-young, a ella no le gusta que la llamen por ese nombre. *Sus fans suelen llamarla por el nombre de "Mananger Hwang" por ocuparse de sus miembros como si fuera un mananger. *Le gusta mucho el chocolate blanco. *El actor Daniel Radcliffe el protagonista de Harry Potter la escogio como la miembro mas bonita junto con Taeyeon de Girls' Generation. Galería Videos thumb|right|300px|Rolling in the Deep - Tiffany (SNSD) thumb|left|300px|Because Its you - Tiffany (SNSD) sub español thumb|right|300pxthumb|left|300px thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:Krapera